Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure
Note: This series is still being developed. '' is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is the first season in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa. The season's motifs are space, time, asteroids, meteors, stars, constellations, galaxies and planets. Synopsis Starry Cosmic Love Precure! Episodes Wicked Galactica Arc The story revolves around two girls who become the Legendary Warriors, '''Akiyama Keira'' as Cure Forever and' ''Fujiwara Aria as Cure Eternal. They are destined to protect space and time from the evil forces who wish to reawaken [[The One|"The One"]]' '''who has the power to either restart the universe or to destroy the universe altogether. ''''' Legend Characters Pretty Cure Main Series Cures * / One of the main protagonists. Keira transforms into , the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space and her theme color is pink. * / One of the main protagonists. Aria is a possible heir for a large company called Fujiwara Corp. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. She is also the leader of the school's idol group, Flow. Aria transforms into , the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time and her theme color is blue. Past Cures * Past Cure Forever '''is the first Cure Forever to have ever existed. She, along with the Past Cure Eternal, possessed the bodies of the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures in StCLPC01, in order to make them transform into Pretty Cures and learn how to fight. After the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures' first battle, they left their bodies. * '''Past Cure Eternal '''is the first Cure Eternal to have ever existed. She, along with the Past Cure Forever, possessed the bodies of the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures in StCLPC01, in order to make them transform into Pretty Cures and learn how to fight. After the new Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures' first battle, they left their bodies. Allies Guide * is a mystical being that guides the Pretty Cures along with Kirary and Kirarin. Mascots * Kirary is the fairy born from the soul of the Past Cure Forever. Instead of appearing in StCLPC01, she appears in StCLPC02 where she guides the two new Pretty Cures on their mission to save the Cosmic Galaxy. Kirary looks similar to a cub and is referred to by people that way * Kirarin is the fairy born from the soul of the Past Cure Eternal. Instead of appearing in StCLPC01, she appears in StCLPC02 where she guides the two new Pretty Cures on their mission to save the Cosmic Galaxy. Kirarin looks similar to a fennec fox and is referred to by people that way. Cosmic Galaxy * The King of Airen and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, King Eridanus is a very wise and powerful leader. Wicked Galactica * is an evil group which aims to reawaken "The One" to destroy the entire universe. They manipulate the negative feelings and energy inside people. One thousand years ago, they threatened the safety of the Universe. ** Is the leader of the Wicked Galactica. One thousand years ago, Chaos was sealed away by the Past Pretty Cures when they performed the Grand Seal. ** Are a group of evil fairies who serve the Wicked Galactica. *** She is the first member of the Galatiorans. Azelfu is the brash one in the group, usually just going all-out in battles. She represents willpower. ** The main monsters of the series. They are monsters that are formed whenever Chaos finds someone with negative energy or when the Wicked Galactica force the negative feelings inside a person to come and become monsters using magic. They appear to be easily destroyed by the Pretty Cures, but they could also regenerate lost body parts. Supporting Characters * '' ''Souichirou is the older brother of Fujiwara Aria. He is a very hot-tempered guy, and he really cares a lot on who will be the heir of the Fujiwara Company. This is why his relationship with Aria is strained. However, before he knew that his family will be choosing a new heir, he was very close to Aria and is a very caring brother to him. * Mika is a close friend of Fujiwara Aria. * Miyako is the roommate of Akiyama Keira. She is a big fan of idol groups such as ''Mirage ''and continually supports groups like these. This is evident when she came into her dorm room as she brought a whole box of idol merchandise. * Keitaro is a friendly guy who first appears in StCLPC01. It is implied that he is good at cooking. * Natsumi is a responsible student and does everything perfectly. More often than not, students would oftentimes pair him up with female Student Council members. * Ms. Arisugawa is the class adviser of Class 2-2, the class in which Akiyama Keira and Fujiwara Aria both belong. Most students tend to be on good terms with her, although she is known to suddenly explode when she is very furious over something. * Flow is a school idol group formed in Amanatia Academy. The group consists of 7 members, including Fujiwara Aria. * Mirage is a school idol group formed in Aitanama Academy and is the most famous school idol group in Japan. The group consists of 4 members. Items * 'Starry Lockets '- These are the main transformation items for the Cures. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen in the middle, one pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Keira and Alyssa must shout Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! * 'Spatial Pearl '- In StCLPC02, it is revealed that during the last war with the Wicked Galactica, the Past Cure Forever used it to perform the Grand Seal on Chaos and as a result, the Spatial Pearl broke into many shards called 'Spatial Shards '''that flew off into space. * '''Temporal Diamond '- In StCLPC02, it is revealed that during the last war with the Wicked Galactica, the Past Cure Eternal used it to perform the Grand Seal on Chaos and as a result, the Temporal Diamond broke into many shards called 'Temporal Shards '''that flew off into space. Locations * '''Starry Palace '- The place where the royal family of Airen lives. * 'Kiranihiska City '- The city where the Cures live. It is also the place where Amanatia Academy is located. * 'Amanatia Academy '- The school where Keira, Alyssa, and their friends study. It is known as a very rich and popular school. Important Links * '''Kings of Airen (StCLPC) * Queens of Airen (StCLPC) * Royal Houses of Sefal (StCLPC) Reception Starry Cosmic Love Precure! has been a very popular Pretty Cure series in Japan, and is by far the most successful series that Harajuku Arissa has ever made. The series was also praised for its cutting-edge animation, well developed characters, and a very menacing villain. Due to its popularity, the season has been extended into a sub-series of the Pretty Cure franchise, named PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. The PreCure Cosmic Love Series has also become very successful, with each sequel being a big hit thanks to Starry Cosmic Love Precure! However, not everything about the series was well praised. There were some times where reviews really criticized on how dull a certain episode was, probably because the series lasted for a long time. Among the flaws were the repeated episode plots, nonsensical episodes, and sometimes because of the main Cures themselves; they were given too much moe factor' to the point where critics think that it's becoming annoying. When the series ended, an emotional Harajuku Arissa personally talked to the viewers, omitting the ending for the final episode of ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! She talked about how much fun it was in making the Pretty Cure season, but she also told the viewers that '''all good things come to an end, specifically referring to Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''ending. A few episodes before the ending, the staff and the voice actors for the characters gave their own goodbye messages and told the viewers how much they became attached to the series that they worked on for a long time. Following the usual motif of stars after the series has ended, Harajuku Arissa has created a lot of series that are related to stars, galaxies and the universe. This included ''Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure!, Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure! ''and ''Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure! ''who were well known to at least have a motif that is the same from ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''(With BrIStCLPC and InLCPC having the same exact motifs as StCLPC and AsZPC having two motifs that are the same with StCLPC) And like ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!, the three shows proved to be something memorable for those who were able to watch Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''before it ended, since it brought back nostalgia to the viewers. Trivia * ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! shares some similarities with Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** In the first half of the series, there are only two Cures, but as the series progressed, two new Cures were introduced later in the series. * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure where romance is constantly present. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Starry Heavens! Starry Cosmic Love Precure! '- The main opening of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Ending Theme * 'That Decides The One Fate! '- The first ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! * 'Starry Heavens '- The second ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Movies Wicked Galactica Arc Games Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews Wallpapers Polls Series What do you think of Starry Cosmic Love Precure? It's so amazing! I love it! It's okay, but not the best. Some parts are too awkward. Pretty bad. It needs huge improvement. Worst series to have ever existed!. References Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series